twrwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Arena Fighters
This is a game in development, pictures and story plots may not be final. Page cleaned up by Mod (April 2018) Arena Fighters is an 2.5d fighting game that has been in development by one person, "Twrmois". ''There is no scheduled release date and the only platforms it's currently running on is Windows and Mac. It is a "for fun" personal project and if it gets released to the public, it will be freeware. ''Techdemo is privately tested in various locations'. These betas usually have more content than whats available in public builds.'' Join Testers. (Public builds only, builds can't be downloaded anymore publicly for the time being, link preserved for archive purposes.) Watch Videos '' View Movelist (Older Versions) Plot/Backstory In the story of Arena Fighters, there is multiple stories all leading to one. These all central around the main game and others will be free DLC. Gameplay 'Arena Fighters' is a 2.5d fighting game that plays similar to modern fighting games, such as those made by Capcom and such. The game allows players to reverse and parry enemy attacks, and ''break ''combos. When it comes down to doing combos, it is rather easy to do, however the game doesn't ''hold your hand ''for you, and skills will be required to preform larger combos. It is possible to play and do well in matches without preforming any combos as well. Note that the longer a combo, the less damage it will do, and the less hitstun it will give. (See Damage Resistance for more information.) Game Modes As of April 2018 (Stable Alpha 0.9.1), the following game modes are available: *Arcade - Play through a ladder of fights, followed by a boss based on your preformance. Currently, the ladder changes every few months, some may have exclusive fights against unreleased characters or limited time bosses. *Versus - Self explanatory, have a match against a human or AI on a stage of your choice. When the game went from techdemo to alpha, support for LAN/Direct IP games were added. A feature to accept challengers while in Arcade mode was added after as well. *Training - You practice here. (while also searching for an opponent) *Master Mode - Play through a character specific ladder which contains a series of fights against some unplayable characters and boss variants of characters. Sometimes there are fights against regular characters. The difficulty is locked to the hardest ('Twrmy), and continues are not permitted. A warning to the player is given that it's intended for character perfectionists only. *Final Mode - Face off against a randomly rolled boss using Competitive settings (best 3 out of 5 rounds), no continues. Some bosses are exclusive to this mode and do not show up in Master Mode or Arcade mode. *Challenge Mode - Play through an arcade ladder with mutators unique to the current patch. Examples include having to face every character in the game, playing with no continues, no combos, etc. Planned game modes *Story - Play through the main story of the game. Currently, the story will feature ''arcs, ''where players control characters unique to that arc and uncover their story and relations to that particular arc. The arcs will be releases every few patches. *Arena - Matchmake with other players in your area or online. While there is no rank progression in this mode, skill based matchmaking is planned, based on how high of a winning streak the player has. *Competitive - Matchmake wth other players in your area or online. Matches are skill balanced based on a ranking system that will be incorporated. Platform Specific Features Currently Arena Fighters is scheduled for the following devices - *Windows *Mac OS X The Windows version permits various kinds of controllers such as Xbox controllers, PlayStation 3/4 Controllers, Arcade Fight Sticks, PC Gamepads, and more. The Android version, originally in development since the early techdemo's, dropped support in late 2017. It is uncertain if this will change in the future. Cross Platform requires that all players are updated to the latest version of the game, e.g. a Windows player on v.1.0 cannot play against a Mac user using v.1.3. Category:TwrWare Games